totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zemsta Claytona smakuje najlepiej
Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 2 Jack: Witamy w drugim odcinku Zgubnej podróży: Saskatchewan! W poprzednim odcinku zawodnicy przylecieli na wyspę i zapoznali się. Zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny - Błyskawiczne Meduzy i Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było wybudowanie własnego domku w którym spędzą czas aż do swojej eliminacji. Dzięki oszustwie Melissy jej drużyna wygrała, ale wszyscy myśleli, że to zasługa Sarah. Kałamarnice postanowili pozbyć się Justine, która ciągle panikowała i była niezdecydowana, to właśnie ona została pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą. //intro// Błyskawiczne Meduzy Nastał poranek. Drużyna cieszyła się z wygranej. Świeciło słońce, połowa siedziała w domku, ale nikt już nie spał. Charlie: '''Ciekawe co nas dzisiaj czeka. '''Sarah: Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to nic związanego z budowaniem! Sarah zaśmiała się. Nie wszyscy jednak siedzieli w domku, poza nim spacerowały Triss, Jessica i Chloe. Widać było, że są odcięte od reszty drużyny. Triss: '''Może chodźmy z nimi pogadać? Bo tak to nas wywalą. '''Chloe: Phi! Nie będę z nimi gadała, jeszcze czego!? Chcą wojny to będą ją mieli! Jessica: Ale wczoraj akcja niezła była, nie? Chloe: Z tą kradzieżą? Jessica: '''No, nie? I jeszcze jak Melissa wpadła w furię, nie? '''Triss: A dajcie mi spokój, nie mówcie mi o tym dziewuszysku nic, bo mi się żyć odechciewa! Nagle zza krzaków wyszła Melissa. Wszystkie trzy: '''Melissa? :O '''Melissa: Taa, ja? Triss: Co ty tu robisz? Myślałyśmy, że jesteś w domku, a ty nas podsłuchiwałaś! Melissa: ? Triss: '''Emm, czyli nas nie podsłuchiwałaś? Dobra, nieważne... '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Triss dziwnie zareagowała, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Ona coś knuję i dowiem się o co chodzi. Myślę, że ona z Jessicą i Chloe mogą mieć sojusz, często widzę je razem. Muszę to sprawdzić! Melissa poszła do domku. Chloe: 'Triss, ty idiotko! Co to miało być!? ''Chloe wyjęła tusz do rzęs i błyszczyk oraz lusterko, zaczęła się malować. '''Triss: Słucham? Nie takim tonem. Myślałam, że Melissa nas podsłuchiwała. Jessica: Dziewczyny, nie kłóćmy się. :c Triss: '''Czy ja się kłócę? Nie widzę, żebym się kłóciła, więc nie mów mi dziewczynko co ja robię. '''Chloe: '''Dacie mi w spokoju się umalować? Chwileczkę... ''Chloe olśniło. '' '''Jessica: Chloe! Chloe!? Coś ci się stało!? Wezwijmy straż, szybko! Chloe: '''Nie, wpadłam na pewien pomysł, podejdźcie bliżej. '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Po tym zdarzeniu pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy udawać, że jesteśmy ostro pokłócone. Wtedy zbilibyśmy z tropu Melisse i czułaby się jeszcze pewniej, a my zaatakowalibyśmy ją w niespodziewanym momencie! Och tak, jestem taka mądra, łiii! Jessica: 'Chloe, jesteś genialna! <3 ''Powiedziała Jessica wkładając sobie całe opakowanie gum do buzi. Chloe wyjęła ze swojego plecaka perfumy i się cała wypsikała. '''Triss: Co wy się tak stroicie? Jessica: 'Pryskamy się, bo jesteśmy troszeczkę brudne. ''W domku trwała dyskusja. '''Sarah: '''O, przyszła... '''Melissa: Znowu coś na mnie nagadałaś? Sarah: '''Nie, chciałam cię przeprosić. '''Melissa: '''Serio? '''Sarah: '''Tak, za tą całą sytuację... Powiedziałam wszystkim, że to ty ukradłaś narzędzia i przyczyniłaś się do naszego zwycięztwa, wybaczysz mi? '''Melissa: '''Jasne, nie ma o czym gadać. To nieważne kto to zrobił, ważne, że wygraliśmy. ;) '''Charlie: Zauważyliście, że Jessica, Chleo i Triss zjawiają się tutaj tylko na noc? Melissa: Tak, na pewno sobie tym nie pomagają... Może już pogodziły się z przegraną... Sean: 'Joł, pierwsza wyleci Triss, bo jest najbrzydsza! ''Norman zagłębił się w swoje myśli. '''Charlie: Kurczę, pamiętacie jak Jack mówił o stołówce? Chyba już powinniśmy zacząć jej szukać. Sean: No to chodźmy! Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice Każdy siedział na ręcznikach na piasku zmęczony i niewyspany. Byli trochę załamani po ostatniej porażce. Cindy: '''Dlaczego musieli nam zabrać jedzenie? '''Malcolm: I tak zaraz mieliśmy pójść do stołówki. Cindy: O, faktycznie, super! Malcolm: '''Alan, a ty nadal gniewasz się za tą ceremonię? '''Alan: Nie, po prostu myślę kogo wywalić następnego... Clayton: 'Wow, i co wymyśliłeś? '''Taylor: '''Mam dość tej dziecinady w wykonaniu Alana, zrywam się stąd. ''Powiedziała po czym wyszła, a za nią niezauważony Jordan. Poszli trochę dalej od uczestników. '''Taylor: A ty czego tu? Jordan: 'Chcę ci zaproponować sojusz. ''Jordan podał Taylor rękę, a ona ją ścisnęła. '''Taylor: Niech będzie, jestem za! Ale w dwójkę nic nie zdziałamy. Jordan: '''Musimy namówić kogoś jeszcze... '''Taylor: '''Alan i Clayton na pewno odpadają, oni mają niewyparzone gęby! '''Jordan: Szkoda, że ty nie masz... Wymamrotał po cichu. Taylor: Co?! Co ty powiedziałeś?!?!?! Jordan: Nieważne, Xavier, Cindy czy Malcolm? Taylor: Niech będzie Xavier, ale czy można mu zaufać? Jordan: Nie martw się, zajmę się tym... Jordan podszedł do Xaviera i zawołał go do nich. Xavier: O co chodzi? Jordan: Ty, ja, Taylor, finałowa trójka, co ty na to? Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Zaproponowałem sojusz Cindy, ale nadal nie odpowiedziała mi co myśli na ten temat, więc ucieszyłem się gdy Jordan zaproponował mi sojusz. Taylor: No tak, tylko że 3 osoby to nadal za mało. Trzeba wkręcić jedną osobę, która będzie taką zapasową. Wtedy będziemy mieli przewagę. Xavier: Myślę, że może Cindy mogłaby się zgodzić. Xavier zawołał Cindy, a ona przyszła. Cindy: Hej, co tam? Xavier: I jak, zdecydowałaś się na ten sojusz? Cindy: '''Właśnie chciałam ci powiedzieć, że się zgadzam. '''Xavier: To super. Ty, ja, Jordan i Taylor to finałowa czwórka, wywalimy Alana, Claytona i Malcolma. Cindy: Ekstra, mi pasuje. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Cindy mogła szybciej wstąpić do sojuszu, bo tak jest ona tylko taką zapasową, żebyśmy mieli przewagę. Myślę, że ten sojusz to dobra sprawa, bo może nas zaprowadzić naprawdę daleko. Stołówka Obie drużyny spóźnione udały się do stołówki. Czekała tam na nich Lamborghini McGrath. Lamborghini: Siadajcie kochani. Dzisiejsza potrawa to pizza, specjalnie dla was! Wszyscy usiedli, Lamborghini podała im brudną pizzę na której chodziły robaki. Melissa: Blee! To są jakieś żarty? Chloe: Fuuuj, weź to ode mnie, weź to! Clayton: 'Uuuu, hejka Lamborghini. <3 '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Myślę, że Lamborghini się we mnie zakochała. ' '''Lamborghini: '''A ty czego chcesz!? '''Clayton: '''Dlaczego dzisiaj jesteś taka niemiła? :< '''Lamborghini: '''Mów czego chcesz. ;* '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Problem w tym, że ja się w niej nie zakochałem... Ona mnie przeraża! Ale może jak będę udawał to da mi jakieś wtyki i zajdę dalej? Clayton: 'Tak przyszedłem zobaczyć co u ciebie. ''Próbował wydusić z siebie udawany uśmiech. '''Lamborghini: Widzisz mój strój? Specjalnie dla ciebie ubrałam się w panterkę. Clayton: 'Ekh, tak, jest świetny. '''Lamborghini: '''Serio? '''Clayton: '..T-tak... '''Lamborghini: Dziękuję. Mój mąż mówił, że wyglądam w nim jak dziwka. T_T Clayton: 'To ty masz męża? ''Lamborghini przybrała minę detektywa. '''Lamborghini: '''Taak, a o co ci chodzi? Czyżbyś był kolejnym, który myśli, że sama sobie wymyślam facetów? To nieprawda! Mój mąż ma na imię Bugatti McGrath i właśnie stoi obok! '''Clayton: ...Oookej, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. Lamborghini: Nie przeszkadzasz, bo właśnie chcę z nim zerwać. Bugatti, zrywam z tobą, bo mnie zaniedbałeś i zapomniałeś o mnie! Lamborghini (pokój zwierzeń): Wiem, że ten klop jest tylko dla uczestników, ale co tam... Clayton, on jest taki seksowny i te jego drobne ciałko! Widzę, że na mnie leci, to jak się na mnie patrzy. Wiem, że moja puszysta twarzyczka, krzywy zgryz i ponętne spojrzenie sprawiają go o rozkosz. Widziałam jak gapił się na moje piegi. Wiem, że w nocy krzyczy moje imię. Och, może już pójdę, bo powiem za dużo, hihi. Taylor obserwowała Lamborghini i Claytona. Taylor: '''Czyżby Clayton znalazł sobie dziewczynę? '''Jordan: '''I dobrze, nareszcie się ode mnie odczepi. '''Malcolm: Nie powiem, bardzo seksowna ta jego dziewczyna. Malcolm, Cindy, Jordan i Taylor zaczęli się śmiać. Xavier: 'Biedny Clayton... ''Po drugiej stronie stołówki drużyna meduz bawiła się swoimi daniami. 'Charlie: '''Nasi przeciwnicy zniżają się aż do tego kroku, żeby podrywać kucharkę? Naprawdę!? '''Melissa: '''Ugh, podziwiam tego chłopaka za wytrwałość. ''Wszyscy wzdrgnęli patrząc się na twarz Lamborghini. '''Sarah: '''Kurczę, chyba już stąd wyjdę. Czuję jakby wszyscy na mnie patrzyli za tą wczorajszą akcję. '''Melissa: Nie przejmuj się, oni wiedzą, że to tylko gra. Minęło półgodziny, wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki. Zostali tylko Lamborghini i Clayton, nagle do stołówki wszedł Alan i zaczął ich podsłuchiwać. Clayton: Dalej, bardzo dobrze to robisz, nie wstydź się. Lamborghini krzyknęła. Alan się wystraszył i szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. Alan (pokój zwierzeń): Co oni... tam robili? Nie widziałem nic, ale słyszałem i wyglądało to... nieciekawie. Boję się! Kamera pokazała na Claytona i Lamborghini, którzy grali w grę video. Lamborghini po raz kolejny raz krzyknęła. Lamborghini: Znowu przegrałam! Mam skakać w lewo czy w prawo? Clayton: Dobrze to robisz. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): To było okropne! Musiałem grać z Lamborghini w jakieś zryte gierki, bo nie chciała mnie wypuścić. Wypuściła dopiero wieczorem i powiedziała, że jeszcze się spotkamy! Pomóżcie mi, ja się jej boję, ona jest straszna! :< Pomieszczenie Błyskawicznych Meduz Wszyscy obudzili się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Sarah: 'O co chodzi? Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Triss: '''O matko, porwali nas! Cygani nas porwali! "Dawaj do wora" i chcieli nas udusić. ''Chloe i Jessica nie przejmowały się zbytnio i nawet nie myślały, jak tu trafiły tylko czesały sobie włosy, czytały magazyny i plotkowały. '''Chloe: Jack to niezły przystojniak, nie? Jessica: '''I ma fajny fryz, nie? '''Chloe: Ładnie też pachnie, nie? Melissa: Phi! To pewnie kolejna ze sztuczek Jack'a, ja się na to nie nabiorę! Charlie: Masz rację, ja też! Sean: Joł ziomy, jestem z wami. Norman jak zawsze sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego i siedział sobie w kącie. '' '''Sarah:' Ale może pomimo wszystko spróbujemy stąd wyjść? Sarah podeszła do drzwi, które o dziwi były otwarte, wszyscy wyszli niepewniena korytarz, a Melissa ich popchnęła. Melissa: Ogh, dajcie spokój! Tu nie ma nic strasznego! Melissa odwróciła się do zawodników, a za nią był jakiś otyły mężczyzna w masce z workiem i cygarem w ustach przypominający typowego złodzieja. Sarah: Melissa... Melissa: Czego!? Charlie: Odwróć się! Sean: Za tobą! Melissa obróciła się, zobaczyła faceta i rzuciła się na niego. Melissa: '''Och, dajcie spokój, to musi być maska. To pewnie Jack w przebraniu. ''Mężczyzna wyciągnął siekierę. '' '''Melissa: Haha, bardzo zabawne! Wszyscy zaczęli się oddalać i uciekli. Melissa: Uciekacie i mnie zostawiacie? No świetnie... Powiedziała po czym zorientowała się, że jest w ramionach tajemniczego mężczyzny. ?: Sory, ale muszę cię zabrać do tego worka. Melissa: Ani mi się waż! Melissa wyrwała się mu i zaczęła błąkać się po korytarzu, a mężczyzna zaczął ją gonić. '' Pomieszczenie Nieuchwytnych Kałamarnic ''U nich było trochę inaczej - wszyscy jeszcze stali, a mężczyzna różnił się od tego, który zaatakował Melisse tylko kolorem włosów i figurą. Facet też od razu czuwał w ich pomieszczeniu starając się ich obudzić. Zaczął krzyczeć i nagle wszyscy powstawali. Jordan: Jaja sobie robisz? Taylor spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała tajemniczego mężczyzne. Taylor: Niezła sztuczka, Jack! A więc na czym polega dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Musimy wydostać się z tego domu? Mężczyzna wyjął cały w krwi tasak (to była krew jakiegoś zwierzęcia). Taylor: Emm... To może ja już wyjdę. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i wybiegła z pokoju na korytarz. Clayton: '''Aaaa!!! Lamborghini!? Odejdź, zostaw mnie, zgiń, przepadnij, uciekaj, wyjdź, proszęęę!!! :c '''Jordan: To nie jest ta kuchareczka, idioto. Clayton: '''Uff... Uwielbiam jak tak do mnie mówisz. <3 '''Jordan: x_x Clayton: 'Wtedy jesteś taki... ''Clayton nie dokończył, bo zdenerwowany Jordan wrzucił go do worka mężczyzny, a ten zaczął się cieszyć i gonić Jordana. '''Jordan: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie, dałem ci Claytona, weź sobie jego, nie mnie! Alan jeszcze nie do końca ogarniał co się dzieje. Cindy i Malcolm szybko wzięli jakąś łopatę, wyszli na korytarz i próbowali poszukać tajemniczego mężczyznę, żeby uratować Jordana. Cindy: 'Już po tobie, faceciku! '''Malcolm: '''O tak, lepiej nam się nie pokazuj! ''Cindy i Malcolm przybili sobie piątkę, poszli szukać dalej. Alan został w pokoju sam nadal nie ogarniając co się dzieje. Pomieszczenie Błyskawicznych Meduz Jessica i Chloe wróciły do pokoju, jak gdyby nic się nie stało siadły na podłogę i kontynuowały ploteczki. Przed nimi przelecieał tajemniczy mężczyzna goniący Melisse. Spojrzały się tylko na siebie, następnie na nieznajomego, wzruszyły ramionami i kontynuowały pogaduszki. Melissa zwiewała ile sił w nogach. '''Melissa: Zostaw mnie ty popaprańcu! Chloe, Jessica, pomóżcie mi!!! Melissa wbiegła wściekła do pokoju, gdzie rozmawiały Jessica i Chloe. Dziewczyny przyglądały jej się jak na idiotkę, nagle przybiegł tajemniczy mężczyzna i schował Melisse do wora. Chloe: 'E, ty, a może powinnyśmy jej pomóc? '''Jessica: '''E tam, poradzi sobie. ''Machnęły dłońmi i zabrały się za czytanie jakiś czasopism. Podszedł do nich ten sam mężczyzna. '''Jessica: Hejka, też chcesz z nami poczytać? :3 Chloe: Fajna czapka! <3 '?: Dzięki. :* Puścił im buziaka w ramach za podziękowanie za komplement o czapce i wrzucił je do wora. Było słychać tylko krzyki i jak próbują się wydostać. Tajemniczy mężczyzna zabił jakiegoś zwierzaka i zaczął mazać ściany oraz podłogę w jego krwi. Drzwi wejściowe były zamknięte, dlatego Sarah i Charlie szybko wróciły do pokoju. Sarah: '''Aaaa!!! '''Charlie: Co jest? Sarah: Spójrz na te ściany! To krew! Sarah podbiegła do Alana. Sarah: 'Alan, gdzie Chloe, Jessica i Melissa? Co im się stało!? ''Norman i Sean wrócili do pokoju. Sean: O japierdziele, a co tutaj się stało? Norman patrzył obojętnie. '''Norman: Hmm, to ciekawe. Sean: Co jest ciekawe!? Norman: Te wszystkie zagadki. Chcę się stąd wydostać, ale to mnie nakręca! Sean: '''Jesteś chory, ziom! '''Charlie: '''Kogo to krew!? Może to sos albo keczup? '''Sarah: '''Ja na pewno tego nie powącham! '''Charlie: Niee... To nie jest sos ani keczup. Sarah: Czekajcie, na podłodze jest coś napisane tą krwią. Nikt już nie słuchał Sarah tylko wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. Sarah: '"Przeżyć może tylko jedna osoba. Jeśli to chcesz być ty to przynieś mi twoich kolegów." Czy to są żarty?! ''Nagle do pokoju wbiegła Triss, która sprawiała wrażenie jakieś zakręconej dzikuski. 'Sarah: '''Triss! Już wiem, kogo nam brakowało! Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! '''Triss: '''Przykro mi, ale muszę to zrobić. Dla moich dzieci... ''Zaczęła śpiewać jakieś słowa po łacińsku i kopnęła Sarah w głowę. Szybko przybiegła do tajemniczego mężczyny i oddała mu zdobycz. '''?: Dzięki Triss, jesteś bardzo posłuszna. Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Grozili mi no to co miałam zrobić?! Obudziłam się sama na ławie, a przede mną stał ten mężczyzna i zaczął mi grozić. Kazał mi przyprowadzić wszystkich z mojej drużyny... ' '?: 'A teraz sorry... ''Nieznajomy wrzucił Triss do wora. Pomieszczenie Nieuchwytnych Kałamarnic '''Alan: Głodny jestem... Nagle Alan zobaczył coś namazane krwią na podłodze, pisało to samo co u Meduz. Alan poszedł na łowy. '' ''Dotarł na korytarz, gdzie czatowali Cindy i Malcolm, zobaczyli cień i rzucili się na Alana myśląc, że to tajemniczy mężczyzna. Alan: '''Auć! '''Malcolm: Ups? Alan: Wiem gdzie jest wyjście, chodźcie za mną! Cindy i Malcolm pobiegli za Alanem. Nagle ujrzali tajemniczego mężczyzne. Alan: O panie, zjedz ich, tylko mnie nie zabijaj! Alan podstawił mężczyźnie Cindy i Malcolma, a sam gdzieś uciekł. Z tyłu czaiła się Taylor, która słyszała, że ktoś biegnie, więc walnęła go patelnią, ale znów okazało się, że to nie jest tajemniczy mężczyzna tylko Alan. Alan: '''Czy to już koniec? '''Taylor: Ugh, weź się w garść! Xavier przybiegł do nich. Xavier: Nic wam nie jest? Gdzie Jordan, Malcolm, Cindy i reszta? Taylor: Nic nam nie jest. Nie wiemy gdzie są... Alan: '''Wydaje mi się, że on już wcześniej złapał Jordana... '''Xavier: No to może skoro niedługo umrzemy wyrzucimy wszystko z siebie i powiemy swoje największe sekrety? <3 Alan: Ech... Podłożyłem Cindy i Malcolma temu psychopacie i teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia... Taylor i Xavier spojrzeli na Alana zdenerwowani. Xavier: '''Jak to?! Chciałeś żeby umarli? '''Taylor: On jest nienormalny! Wynośmy się stąd! Xavier: Ale co z innymi? Taylor: Nie żyją. Powiedziała obojętnie i poszła szukać wyjścia. ''Nagle z tył coś chwyciło Taylor i zapakowało ją do wora. Alan i Xavier przyglądali się zdziwieni, zaczęli uciekać. '?: Przede mną i tak nie uciekniecie! 'Alan: '''Nie, weź jego, nie bierz mnie, weź jego! ''Alan podłożył mężczyźnie Xaviera. Mężczyzna obóch wrzucił do wora. Studio Do studia przyprowadzili Taylor, Alana i Xaviera. 'Xavier: '''Cooo? A więc wszyscy tu jesteście? '''Taylor: '''Wiedziałam! '''Jack: '''Waszym zadaniem było nie dać się złapać... ''Melissa przewróciła oczami. '''Melissa: Ten staruch, któremu kazałeś nas gonić uwziął się na mnie! Ciągle za mną biegł... To dlatego odpadłam jako pierwsza! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Mówię serio! Ten staruch gonił tylko mnie! A inni to co? Mam nadzieję, że drużyna nie będzie zwalała winy na mnie, bo sami widzieli jak było. Jack: '''Co mnie to? '''Triss: Jack, co ty sobie myślisz? Stary, a głupi jak dziecko! Ja zawału przez ciebie bym dostała, a w dodatku przeze mnie Sarah przegrała za co ją bardzo, bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo, bardzo bardzo baradzo przepraszam. Sarah: Dobra, starczy... Triss: '''Wybaczasz mi? '''Sarah: Tak, nie mam ci tego za złe. Alan niewinnie się uśmiechnął. Alan: '''Ja przynajmniej próbowałem się bronić. '''Taylor: Wpakowując wszystkich do worka?! Mieliśmy działać jako drużyna! Jordan się zdenerwował. Jordan: To zadanie było bez sensu! Do studia weszła Lamborghini, a Clayton zagryzł wargę. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Tylko nie ona, proszę, tylko nie ona! Alan (pokój zwierzeń): Ja przynajmniej dotrwałem do końca. Jeśli nasza drużyna przegra to odpada Clayton albo Jordan, bo oboje się nie spisali. Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): W razie przegranej odpada zdecydowanie Clayton... W sumie to mógłbym nawet specjalnie przegrać żeby tylko go wyeliminować. Xavier: '''Emm, nasza drużyna jest w komplecie? '''Cindy: A to znaczy, że... Do studia weszli Charlie, Sean i Norman. Sean: '''Odpadacie! Yeah! O tak, o tak, odpadacie, o tak! '''Jack: Charlie, czy moja asystentka wyjaśniła wam wszystko po drodze? Charlie: Tak, już wszystko wiemy. Jack: 'No dobrze, w takim razie Błyskawiczne Meduzy znowu wygrywają, tym razem dzięki kolesiom z ich drużyny, a z Nieuchwytnymi Kałamarnicami spotkam się 2 raz z rzędu na ceremonii eliminacji... Widzimy się wieczorem, obmyślcie kogo chcecie wywalić! Ale jest jeszcze jeden zwrot akcji... Meduzy, to kartka dla was, jest w niej napisane coś ważnego, ale możecie otworzyć to dopiero na eliminacji Kałamarnic. Możecie już iść. ''Rzucił kartkę, a Norman ją złapał. Wszsycy się rozeszli. '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Ciekawe co to za kartka? Wygraliśmy, więc to musi być coś dobrego! Może przeniesienie jednego uczestnika do naszej drużyny? Byłoby wspaniale! Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Super! Wygraliśmy między innymi dzięki mnie, dlatego czuję się świetnie. Nie wiem czy dotrwamy z tą kartką do wieczora... Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Laski z naszej drużyny się dzisiaj nie spisały. Zawiodłem się na Triss, wydawała się taka bohaterka, a stchórzyła... no ale wygraliśmy. Chciałbym poznać Triss, wydaje się ostrą laską, ale sojusz mi zabrania... ;( ' Błyskawiczne Meduzy ''Wszyscy przyszli do domku. Było bardzo gorąco, co sprzyjało im zwycięstwu. Byli szczęśliwi, ale też ciekawi. Głównym tematem była kartka dana im przez Jack'a. Cała drużyna ustawiła sobie budzik i postanowiła, że prześpi się przed ceremonią. '''Charlie: '''Jak myślicie, co to może być? '''Sarah: Może będziemy mogli kogoś wyeliminować? Jessica: '''Ja wiem! '''Wszyscy: ? Jessica: Dostaniemy dodatkowy puder. <3 Chloe: I ubrania! Ubrania są nam najbardziej potrzebne, ja nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam tyle bez zakupów. <3 Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Nasza drużyna znów wygrała! Taak! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Niestety większość osób z mojej drużyny zazdrości mi przyjaźni mojej i Jessici. Melissa: 'Już nie mogę się doczekać aż to otworzymy! ''Sean usiadł koło Triss. '''Sean: '''Joł laska! A ty co taka ponura siedzisz!? '''Triss: Bo to dzisiejsze zadanie... Zrobiłam piruet i zapomniałam spaść. Ogólnie mówiąc tonaku*wiłam salto takie jakie mi podali i jest niefajnie! Sean: '''Huhu, jakie słówka! '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Triss ma czasami dosyć... dziwne i bezsensowne cytaty. Nigdy jej nie zrozumiem, postanowiłem, że wolę się trzymać od niej z daleka! Sarah: A nie możemy tego otworzyć teraz? :< Charlie: 'Lepiej nie, Jack wyraźnie powiedział, że mamy zaczekać z tym na ceremonię Kałamarnic. '''Sarah: '''No trudno, mam nadzieję, że nie umrę z ciekawości. ''Zaśmiała się. Norman zaczął grać na gitarze. '''Chloe: '''Wziąłeś ze sobą gitarę? Fajnie grasz! '''Norman: Dzięki. Jessica: Och, tak, ja mam taki pociąg do gitarzystów... Pociąg? Czy jak to się mówi, bo ja już zgupiałam? (szeptem do Chloe): E, to się mówi, że się ma do czegoś pociąg czy jak? Bo to bezsensu, przecież pociąg to taki pojazd. Chloe: '''Nie wiem, nigdy nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy. '''Triss: '''To się mówi "pociągasz mnie". Wygraliśmy i dobrze, że tak suczom nawaliliśmy! '''Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Triss czasami mnie przeraża, bo jest taka nieprzewidywalna, ale jest spoko no i spoko. Chloe: A tak w ogóle to zjadłabym sobie pączka i w ogóle to z lukrem no i w ogóle... Pychota! Triss wstała i zaczęła krzyczeć, a wszyscy jej się przyglądali. Triss: '''Kuźwa, ile tych komarów? Weźcie stąd te dziadostwo! Ja nie wiem co z tymi komarami, czy te istoty nie rozumieją, że my jesteśmy też istotami i potrzebujemy spokoju? Gówniarze zasrani! '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiejsza noc nie zapowiada się dobrze... Triss przez ostatnie 30 minut gadała jakie to komary są bezczelne i natrętne. Melissa wyciągnęła z plecaka zatyczki do uszu i smacznie zasnęła. '''Melissa (pokój zwier'zeń): Na całe szczęście w plecaku miałam zatyczki do uszów, dzięki czemu nie musiałam słuchać Triss.' '''Sarah: '''Zzzimno mi się zrobiło. '''Charlie:' Jak chcesz to mogę ci dać swój koc. Sarah: '''Nie, coś ty! '''Charlie: To żaden problem, mi jest ciepło. ;) Sarah: '''To może się podzielimy? '''Charlie: Ok. Charlie przysunął się trochę bliżej Sarah, żeby mogła przykryć się dodatkowym kocem. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): To nie jest żaden romans, jasne? Było jej zimno, więc podzieliliśmy się kocem... Chociaż Sarah to fajna, ładna i miła dziewczyna, ale muszę ją bliżej poznać. ;) Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Nic mnie nie łączy z Charliem! Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to prawdziwy dżentelmen. :3 Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice Druga porażka z rzędu dała się we znaki drużynie. Uczestnicy byli rozdzieleni - Taylor, Jordan, Cindy i Xavier planowali kogo wywalić, a Malcolm, Alan i Clayton próbowali posprzątać w swoim domku, bo Jack niedawno przesłał im narzędzia i go wybudowali. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Znowu porażka?! Nie wierzę! I w dodatku to ja wybierałam skład drużyny... Cindy: Więc kogo wywalamy? Malcolm się stara, więc on na pewno odpada... Xavier: Zostali Alan i Clayton. Jordan: Claytona! Wywalmy Claytona, proszę! W końcu będę miał spokój! Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Ja z Cindy wolelibyśmy zostawić Claytona, a wywalić Alana. Jordan chce za wszelką cenę wywalić Claytona, a Taylor obu uważa za słabych. Clayton: 'Ok, poszprzątane! Idę zobaczyć co robi Cindy. ''Clayton poszedł poszukiwać Cindy. '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Gdy Clayton poszedł to mogła być wspaniała okazja, ale Alan nie wydaje mi się dobrym sojusznikiem. Pewnie by wszystko wypeplał. Ech... Malcolm: '''Alan, wszyscy głosują na Claytona, ty też na niego zagłosuj, bo inaczej odpadniesz. '''Alan: '''Chyba nie słuchałeś mnie jak mówiłem o mojej strategii. '''Malcolm: ? Alan: Nic, nic... Clayton zobaczył z daleka jak Cindy rozmawia z Taylor, Jordanem i Xavierem, więc szybko poszedł w krzaki i postanowił ich podsłuchiwać. Jordan: Więc wyeliminujemy Claytona, tak? Xavier: '''Skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. '''Jordan: Zależy. Dzięki, jesteście wielcy. Taylor: '''Następnym razem to tak skopie tyłki tym Meduzom, że się nie pozbierają! '''Jordan: Cindy, ty też zagłosuj na Jordana, inaczej zostaniesz wykreślona z naszego sojuszu i odpadniesz zaraz po nim... Cindy: 'Jasne. '''Clayton: ':o '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): A więc tak się bawią? Chcą mnie wykopać? Mam szczęście, że w porę o tym usłyszałem. Mam genialny plan! Będzie się działo, oj będzie! Minęło półgodziny, wszyscy siedzieli w domku. Taylor: Widział ktoś moją szczoteczkę? Cindy: I mój grzebień? Xavier: Moja koszulka zniknęła... no świetnie. Clayton złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Taylor: '''Ja wiem kogo to sprawka! Jack McGrath, wiem, że mnie słyszysz, już nie żyjesz! Wiemy, że to twoja sprawka!!! Grr!!! '''Clayton: Moje buty też zniknęły! Teraz nie będę miał w czym chodzić... Jack na początku zabrał mi pięć walizek i została mi tylko ta jedna... Taylor: '''No to mamy tu złodzieja! To pewnie Alan! '''Alan: Odczep się ode mnie kobieto, ja nic nie zrobiłem. :/ Clayton: '''Czekajcie, tam coś wystaje w torbie Jordana. '''Jordan: Słucham? W mojej torbie? Hah, śmieszny jesteś, po co mi byłaby czyjaś szczoteczka? Taylor podbiegła do torby Jordana i wyciągnęła ją, a tam wyleciały wszystkie skradzione rzeczy uczestników + fotka Claytona z dorysowanym sercem. Taylor: '''Aaaaa!!! Co to ma być?! Oszust! Już po tobie!!! '''Cindy: '''Ach, więc dlatego wyzywałeś Claytona od idiotów! Nie chciałeś, żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, że się w nim zakochałeś! '''Jordan: Ale... Ale... Ale... Ale... Ale... Coo?! O czym ty mówisz? Ktoś mnie wrobił! Wybacz, ale wolę dziewczyny. Cindy: Jasne... Clayton: '''Cooo? On mnie tak wyzywał? Kiedy?! '''Cindy (przytulając Claytona): Nie przejmuj się Clayton! Nie mogę tylko uwierzyć w to, że Jordan ukradł nasze rzeczy... :/ Claytonowi nazbierały się łzy w oczach. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń, złowieszczy śmiech): Och, jestem świetnym aktorem! Wybacz Jordan, ale to ty chciałeś mnie wykopać, ale nie martw się, będę o tobie pamiętał. c; No i wymuszony płacz też zrobił swoje. Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): Co to ku**a miało być?! Aż mnie wryło... Dzisiaj na pewno nie odpadnę, bo ktoś chce mnie wrobić i ja się dowiem kto, a gdy się dowiem... będzie niefajnie. Błyskawiczne Meduzy Wszyscy powstawali. Melissa: 'Wstawajcie gołąbeczki! ''Sarah się zawstydziła. '''Sarah: Oł, co? A nie, my tylko razem spaliśmy, bo mi było zimno! Charlie: 'Która godzina? Och, zaraz ceremonia i nareszcie dowiemy się co było na tej kartce. ''Charlie próbował zmienić temat. '''Chloe: No nareszcie! Już nie mogłam się doczekać! Jessica:'''' '''Może tam będzie alkohol!? Triss: '''Ja też, normalnie siedziałam jak na szpilkach! '''Sean: '''Joł, a może szampan? '''Melissa: Ekhm, wolałabym coś związanego z grą. Może tak jak Sarah mówiła będziemy mogli kogoś wyeliminować? Albo będzie podwójna eliminacja! Sean: '''Jak podwójna eliminacja to stawiam na Jordana i Claytona, tak sobie, bo widziałem jak gościu ciągle do niego gadał, a ten się wściekał, to by było coś gdyby znowu musieli siedzieć razem w samolocie! '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj u nas panuje istny chaos! Każdy zastanawia się co znajduje się na karteczce, ale niestety możemy otworzyć to dopiero na ceremonii eliminacji. Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice Jordan próbował się wytłumaczyć, że to nie jego sprawka. Nikt mu nie wierzył. Jordan: To na serio nie ja! Myślałem, że to Alan, ale teraz jestem prawie pewien, że to sprawka Claytona! Jak się dowiem który to - zabiję!!! Xavier: Niby dlaczego Clayton miałby to zrobić? Ach, no tak, przecież miałeś jego zdjęcie i teraz się wstydzisz... Jordan: Ogh, wy nic nie rozumiecie... Taylor, przemyśl to, podejmijcie dobrą decyzję dla drużyny, ja jestem jednym z najlsilniejszych zawodników i eliminując mnie wiele stracicie. Taylor: 'Zastanowię się. '''Xavier: '''Czas się zbierać... '''Cindy: '''Och, to już? ''Westchnęła i udała się na ceremonię eliminacji. Ceremonia eliminacji '''Jack: Witam wszystkich na eliminacji! Na pieńkach siadła przegrana drużyna, a naprzeciwko nich na luksusowych fotelach wygrana. Jack: '''Na początek, nie czytaliście kartki, prawda? '''Melissa: Nie, kazałeś poczekać nam z tym do teraz! Jack: Dobra, idioci. Możecie to przeczytać. Taylor i Jordan zaczęli się kłócić, a potem wszyscy zaczęli wyzywać Jordana od oszustów, Meduzy się im przyglądali. Norman: '''"Możesz teraz wybrać osobę z przeciwnej drużyny, która będzie nietykalna na dzisiejszej ceremonii i nie będzie można oddać na nią głosu. Możesz też wyrzucić tą kartkę i nie skorzystać". '''Wszyscy: :O Jack: Wasza decyzja, Meduzy? Meduzy zaczęły się naradzać. Melissa: To chyba oczywiste, że zostawiamy karteczkę. Melissa uważnie obserwowała przybyłych. Widziała, że Kałamarnice mają jakiś konflikt z Jordanem, dlatego postanowiła mu przekazać nietykalność. Melissa: '''Jordan, przekazujemy ci nietykalność. '''Wszytkie Kałamarnice: Coooo?! :O Jordan: Kocham cię Melissa, kocham, kocham, kocham! Jack: Czas głosować, strzeszczajcie się! Wszyscy oddali głosy. Jack: '''A więc bezpieczni na pewno są... Cindy, Xavier.. ... .. . .. ... Bezpieczny także jest... ... ... ... ... Malcolm i ... Clayton! Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... Taylor '''Taylor: Co?! Kto znowu na mnie głosował?!!! '''Jack: '''Dostałaś jeden głos od Alana, reszta była na Alana. Alan, wiesz co to znaczy? Alan dumnie uniósł głowę, oświadczył, że jest dumny ze swojej gry, poszedł do Samolotu Wygnania i odleciał. '''Jack: '''Dzisiaj mieliśmy wiele niespodziewanych akcji. Czy Jordan dowie się prawdy? Czy Lamborghini da sobie spokój, a może stanie się jeszcze bardziej psychopatyczna? Czy Kałamarniecie odniosą swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo? Na te i wiele innych pytań będziecie mogli odpowiedzieć sobie oglądając Zgubną podróż: Saskatchewan! Bądźcie z nami! //napisy końcowe// Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki